fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle
. |developer = Lone Planet Productions Nick Games |publisher = Nick Games |platforms = Playstation 4 Xbox One Wii U Lone Planet Impetus Nintendo Switch (2017 port) |genre = Fighting |series = Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle |predecessor = N/A |successor = Untitled |released = December 9, 2016 July 21, 2017 (Nintendo Switch) |ratings = E10+}}Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle is a fighting video game developed by Lone Planet Productions for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Lone Planet Impetus. It is their first collaboration with Nick Games, after their interest in Nickelodeon increased. The game features several characters from Nick's lineup, including shows like SpongeBob SquarePants, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Avatar: The Last Airbender, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Fairly OddParents, and Invader Zim, among others. It is considered a spiritual successor to THQ's Nicktoons UNITE! series. As of October 21, 2016, Ultra Struggle will be ported to the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Gameplay is a bit similar to that of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series. You must attempt to knock the opponent(s) off of a stage filled with obstacles that get in your way. The main difference, however, is that the game drops separate percentages, instead showing the players a pie chart with each character's face on it. Dealing damage to an opponent causes them to lose some of their "slice"; thus, depleting the entire slice will cause them to be KO'd. As one player's slice decreases, the others' increase. This means you must come up with a strategy to defeat your opponents. ---- Another difference is the fact that items do not spawn randomly; you must build them. These craftable items are called inventions, and they can be constructed using pieces you find in various modes. Inventions are split into three categories: *' ': They are mostly useful for distractions, since they are not very strong. However, they are light and easy to carry. They can be built with two pieces. *' ': These are well-balanced weapons that deal a decent amount of damage. They require three pieces to complete. *' ': They deal the most damage of the three categories, but they may slow players down while being used. They must be built using four pieces. Inventions of all three categories can be equipped to a player or a character. Equipping an invention to a player gives them access to said invention no matter what character they are playing as. Equipping it to a character allows other players to use it when they play as him/her, but it cannot be used with other characters. All of the inventions a player/character has can be used through the Hypercube, which is accessed by pressing the left and right triggers simultaneously (ZL/ZR for Wii U, LT/RT for Xbox One, and L1/R1 for PS4 and Impetus). ---- In each mode, players earn NRG Tokens based on their rank. These tokens can be used as currency in Bobby's Bonus Shop, or energy sources to craft inventions. They can also unlock body parts for custom characters, which can be swapped around in the Mutation Chamber. ---- Each version can be streamed to other compatible devices: *From PS4 to PS Vita; *Wii U to New Nintendo 3DS; *Xbox One to Windows 10 devices; *and Impetus to Lone Planet Endurance. Also, if a player has a My Lone Planet account, they can play with any other people online regardless of which console they are using. Modes Story: Messed-Up Worlds The Shredder has assembled a league of Nick's greatest villains -- Plankton, Vicky, Vlad Plasmius, Queen Vexus, Fire Lord Ozai, Puma Loco, Snaptrap, Professor Calamitous, Invader Zim, and the Shredder himself -- to take the Nickeloverse for themselves. You must gather heroes to stop them. For details, go here. Struggle A classic "Brawl" mode. Four players duke it out in areas from all over the Nickeloverse. Arcade Select a character and choose from one of two playstyles: *'Classic Arcade': A straight-up Arcade mode where you fight randomly selected characters in ten different stages. *'Time Arcade': Beat every character in descending debut order (newest to oldest) within the time limit, which can be adjusted to your preferences. If you have enough NRG Tokens, you can even settle for lower limits. At the end, you will face off against Shirley from Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators. On a side note, each character has their own opening cutscene when you play as them. Slime Rush Players fight to gather as much slime as possible. Strong attacks will cause a character to lose slime to the attacker. The winner of the battle will get to fight Globulous Maximus from SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Double Dare Up to eight players can choose a character and split into two teams, who will enter a trivia tournament where they are asked questions about Nickelodeon's franchise line-up. One team is selected to take control, and the players on said team are asked a question. If they answer correctly, they earn NRG Tokens and stay in control; if not, control goes to the other team. A team can "dare" the other team to answer a question for double value. The other team can "double dare", quadrupling the value, or give an answer. After a double dare, the team who dared in the first place must either answer or request a physical challenge. The physical challenge grants a team the most tokens out of all options. The winner earns a vial of Mutagen Ooze that can be used in the Mutation Chamber to create a custom character. Mutation Chamber Here, you can "mutate" a custom character for use in other modes. Purchasing body parts in Bobby's Bonus Shop makes them available for use in the Mutation Chamber. Each type of part gives your character a different kind of special move based on its character: *'Head:' Up Special *'Torso:' Standard Special *'Arm:' Side Special *'Leg:' Down Special Using a different arm or leg for each side creates "hybrid" moves that combine traits of each part's owner. There are three weight classes to choose from (light, medium, and heavy), and you can make your character masculine, feminine, or gender-neutral. Height can be altered using a slider. When you are finished with your mutant, you can either save its blueprint for later reference or use a vial of mutagen earned in Double Dare to "create" it (make it playable). Bobby's Bonus Shop Bobby Santiago runs a shop in the game, where you can purchase alternate skins, collector's cards, and decorative themes using NRG Tokens you receive in other modes. Playable Characters Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *Janice Kawaye-Roku as Jenny Wakeman *Seth Green as Leonardo *Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *David Kaufman as Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom *Bill Faggerbake as Patrick Star *Clancy Brown as Eugene Krabs, Rahzar *Chad Doreck as Bradley "Brad" Carbunkle *Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck Carbunkle, Misty *Sean Astin as Raphael *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Greg Cipes as Michaelangelo *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Daran Norris as Cosmo Fairywinkle-Cosma *Suzanna Blakeslee as Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex *Grey Griffin as Sam Manson, Vicky, Kitty Katswell *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman *Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang *Max Charles as Harvey Beaks *Elizabeth G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko Wallaby *Charlie Adler as Ickis *Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom *Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy *Jason Marsden as Tak *Kevin Michael Richardson as Oroku Saki/Shredder *Richard Horvitz as Zim *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Tim Curry as Professor Calamitous *Eartha Kitt as Vexus *Gilbert Gottfried as Kraang Subprime *Wally Wingert as Almighty Tallest Red *Kevin McDonald as Almighty Tallest Purple *JB Smoove as Anton Zeck/Bebop *Fred Tatasciore as Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady *Phil LaMarr as Baxter Stockman Trivia *This will be the last Lone Planet video game to be released on the Wii U. Category:Lone Planet's Projects Category:Nickelodeon Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Vicinity Saga Category:2016 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Impetus Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Switch Games